


You're So Beautiful

by ChildOfLight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ice Hockey AU, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfLight/pseuds/ChildOfLight
Summary: Music was blaring in the indoor ice rink with a single person skating to the rhythm of the music when Lucy and Erza arrived to their ice hockey practice.Figure skating/ice hockey au with figure skater Yukino and ice hockey player Lucy!





	You're So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Soo Lukino is my otp and I'm sad theres not really much work for it so here we go! This is like a year old but only now I got the guts to actually post this! The Sue mentioned in the fic is the Sue from Phantom Lord arc, usual figure skating competitions are multiple days but this one here is one with only the free program, as some competitions tend to be (and it fits my story better lol). Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment!

Music was blaring in the indoor ice rink with a single person skating to the rhythm of the music when Lucy and Erza arrived to their ice hockey practice. Besides them and the skater, there was one person more. She had long white hair, and for a second they thought she was Mirajane, but then noticed the slight blue tint to her hair, and when she turned around it was clear she wasn't Mirajane.  
"Oh, are you here for-? Sorry, we're almost done!" The person said after noticing the girls and their hockey equipment.  
"Oh no, we're a little early, no need to rush!" Erza explained and looked at Lucy, whose gaze was staring past them to the person skating.  
"Is that Yukino?" Erza asked after looking at the skater too and recognizing them as the girl who shared most of the classes with them and who Lucy always argued with about whether ice hockey or figure skating was better.  
"You know her? I'm Sorano, her older sister and kind of a coach." The not-Mirajane answered. Erza nodded and looked back at Yukino. "She's good." She said.  
"Mhh." Lucy breathed, not once looking away from Yukino. She's really good, she thought. Erza elbowed her ribs and hissed "Be nice!" and Lucy was just about to hiss back how she was, but then Yukino glided where they were, made an abrupt yet graceful stop and stepped out of the ice.  
"Oh, Erza, Lucy, hi! What are you doing here?" She said when she noticed them.  
"Hockey practice. You are really good!" Erza answered. "Right, Lucy?"  
"I guess. Hockey's still better!" She grinned. Yukino took no offence, answering with sarcastic "Sure, sure."  
Then she realized Erza had said they have practice. "Oh, you have practice, I'm sorry! I wanted to go for one extra since I have an important competition on Saturday!" She apologized hastily.  
"No worries, we're just early. You have a competition?" Lucy asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another.  
"Oh, yeah. I do." Yukino replied. "You should come watch, to see if that hockey of yours really is any better." she then teased with a grin which Lucy responded but didn't have time to reply when Yukino's phone made a sound.  
"Um, I need to go, Sue's waiting! Bye Lucy, Erza! She said when she saw the message and started to walk away. Sorano smiled at the girls and followed her, leaving Lucy and Erza to themselves.  
"Who's Sue?" Lucy asked.  
"Yukino's girlfriend, didn't you know?" Erza raised her eyebrows. Lucy turned to look at her.  
"No, I thought she was single?"  
"Jeez, is skating the only thing you two talk about?"  
"... maybe."

 

The next day Lucy was looking around the classroom, searching for something to distract her from her boredom, waiting for the class to start, when Yukino arrived. She didn't even glance at her girlfriend sitting in the front row, instead searching for other free seats. Lucy raised her eyebrows in confusion. Yukino saw her and the free seat beside her and made way to them.  
"Hey, can I sit here?" She asked, which Lucy answered positively.  
"What's going on?" She asked, nodding towards Sue. Yukino sighed and laid her head on the table.  
"I don't really know. I guess we're fighting?"  
Lucy frowned. "You guess?"  
Yukino raised her head, this time leaning back on her seat. "She's been sort of distant for a while now, I've been asking her if I did something wrong, but she's not talking and honestly, I'm too tired to deal with this. I have to focus on my competition."  
"Oh. Well, that's what you should do. There's nothing you can do if she's not talking. I hope you get your stuff sorted out." Lucy offered a smile. Yukino stared at her in wonder.  
"Wow, that's the first nice thing you've said to me."  
"H-hey! It's not my fault we only talk about skating and hockey just happens to be the better sport!" She pouted, making Yukino giggle.  
"It is kind of your fault. You always start praising hockey when you see me."  
"Oh. Well. Just making sure you get it." They stared at each other intensely for a while before falling into a laughing fit that was interrupted by the arriving teacher.

 

Lucy arrived early to another practice, but definitely not because she was hoping to see Yukino's practice. Nope, not at all.  
There she is anyway, gliding on the ice, and she's beautiful, and graceful, and she looks so weightless and free and Lucy's heart is thumping loudly in her chest as she realized that, fuck, she has a crush. She had a crush on this girl she's known for a while now, who she always has non-serious arguments with, who... has a girlfriend, unfortunately. Just her luck, honestly. In her inner conflict she failed to notice how the music stopped. What brought her back to earth was Yukino's voice.  
"Oh, hi! Are you early for practice again?"  
Lucy cleared her throat. "Um, ye- yeah."  
Yukino sat on the near bench and patted the place beside her. Once Lucy had sat down, she asked:  
"Why do you insist on hockey being the better one?" taking Lucy by surprise.  
"Eh? Well, um, I don't really, like, get figure skating at all..." She mumbled.  
"What?" Yukino laughed. "What kind of reason is that?"  
Lucy pouted and huffed, which Yukino found to be really cute. Also funny.  
"Well, there's someone who does, why don't you ask?"  
"Oh. Um." She stared at the ground, thinking of what to as, settling for a simple one. "Why do you skate?"  
Yukino smiled, turning to look at the rink. "I love it. I've always been very interested in figure skating. I think it's beautiful. My sister is a figure skater, too, and I saw a lot of competitions when I was little. They all looked so graceful, like they're flying. I told my mom I wanted to skate too, and she signed me up. The more I learned and the older I grew, I began to understand and appreciate the amount of skill and strength it needed, to look like that, so elegant, and I guess that's when I really got hooked on it."  
She turned her whole body to look Lucy in the eyes. "I'm sure at least this you too can understand. I have this need to get onto the ice, I need to feel the ice beneath my blades, to feel the breeze on my face as I glide on the ice, the thrill of doing a move I've been practicing for ages perfectly."  
"I do understand that." Lucy nodded.  
"Yukino also nodded. "Yeah. It's the same for me as it is for you. Except I want to do jumps and spins, you want to do, I guess goals and stuff." She shrugged and grinned on the last part. Lucy shoved her on the arm gently for that, but still smiled.  
"Mhh. Goals, definitely. I like doing dekes." she said, gazing the rink dreamingly. "They're like, I head for the one side of the goal, but then quickly change it to the other side which is free since the defensemen thought I was going for the other side. It's so fun." She looked back at Yukino. "But yeah, I think I understand figure skating a bit more now. I guess it's easy to never think how much is needed to make it look so easy. Hockey is more straightforward."  
At that moment, other players came to the hall and Yukino began to collect her stuff before heading out of the rink, waving and smiling brightly at Lucy. Lucy waved back with a small smile on her lips.

 

During Friday, Lucy was early enough to see Yukino skate. She was just about to go inside, when she heard someone sobbing, most likely behind the corner. She took a look and found Yukino sitting on the ground, face buried in her hands, clearly crying.  
"Yukino? What's wrong?" she asked as she sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder hesitantly, but when Yukino leaned on her she stretched it around her shoulders.  
"We broke up." Yukino sobbed. "Sue and I broke up."  
Lucy didn't feel as bad as she should have, and that made her feel horrible. "I'm so sorry."  
Yukino laughed, but it sounded more like another sob. "It's not even the thing I feel worst about. I, kind of, knew to expect this. We haven't been doing so good for a while now but I guess neither one wanted to be the bad guy, or wished we could fix things, I don't know." She fell silent for a while before continuing. "The song my free program for tomorrow is made to, is our song. I haven't loved her for some time now, but once I did, and that song brings memories of that time back so strongly. I haven't skated that bad for years as how I did today." She stated to cry even more and moved closer to Lucy, who began stroking Yukino's arm to calm her down.  
"This competition means so much to me and I'm so proud of this particular program and it breaks my heart if I can't deliver tomorrow. I know I should be sad about the break up, and I am, but I care so much more about this competition. I'm such a horrible person."  
Lucy scowled at that. "You're not."  
Yukino shook her head, to which Lucy replied, "You aren't! I mean it. Look, Yukino," she started, moving so she was facing Yukino and took her hands into hers. "Look at me." When Yukino did, she continued.  
"It's okay to value this competition more than a relationship, a failed one especially. Skating is what you love, and it will always be your priority, and there's nothing wrong with that. We are people, our own selves before we are anything to anyone else. You will always put skating first, and other people can either choose to accept this or get out of your life."  
"So don't let that ex of yours ruin anything. Fuck, Yukino, you're so beautiful when you skate. I've been to a few of your practice, but didn't want to tell you, sorry about that." she laughed nervously. " Anyway, even I can see that you're good and you're doing what you love and just, never ever let anyone ruin that for you, okay?" Lucy was slightly out of breath at the end of her speech, and Yukino's tears had almost dried. They stared at each other, Lucy waiting for Yukino to reply, Yukino searching for words to respond.  
"Wow. Just, wow. Thank you, Lucy. I needed that. You're absolutely right." With that she hugged Lucy tightly. After realizing that yes, Yukino was hugging her, she circled her arms around her and they stayed like that for a while.  
"You know, you're really good friend after all, Lucy."  
"What is that supposed to mean? I'm always a good friend!" Lucy pretended to be hurt to conceal the blush on her cheeks. Yukino laughed and stood up once they'd parted.  
"I should go, I need to rest the evening and sleep well to be able to deliver my ultimate best tomorrow." she said with a smile and brought Lucy to another hug, brief this time, and skipped away with a goodbye.

 

On Saturday morning, when Yukino was on her way to the competition place, she received a text message from Lucy.

10:08  
From: Lucy  
Good luck! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Yukino smiled happily at the message, feeling a bit more confident.

 

Lucy was nervous, and also in awe. She had never really watched figure skating, but now that she somewhat understood why Yukino liked it so much, she was seeing it from a different perspective. There were 6 skaters before Yukino, and she was anxiously waiting how Yukino would do. The ones before her were pretty good, or so she thought even though she knew she didn't know really anything about figure skating. Even the scoring system was weird and didn't help her at all.  
At the same time, Yukino was breathing deeply while waiting for her turn.  
Sorano stroked her hair and asked: "How are you feeling? I hope better than yesterday."  
"I'm better now. I think I can handle this." She exhaled.  
"You seem awfully confident." Sorano remarked. Yukino turned to look at her.  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"No no!" Sorano replied hastily. "It's just quite a rare thing after skating like you did yesterday right before an important competition."  
"Oh. Yeah. I. I think I'm over it. Lucy said something to me yesterday, that made me realize things, and how much I want this. I don't want anything to ruin this for me. I won't let anything or anyone ruin this for me." The fire in her eyes startled Sorano, but then she grinned.  
"Good. That's an amazing attitude, hold on to that. I know you can do it, Yukino."

Soon it was Yukino's turn, and she stood up, took of the covers from her skates and stepped into the ice. It felt wonderful. She glided through the ice, warming up and focusing on what skating made her feel. She could do this. They announced her name as she took the starting position and waited for the music to start.

Lucy was excited. This was what she had been waiting for. She had even googled the best seating place to watch figure skating, but all sites she looked at stated the best would be where the judges were and frankly, she had had no idea, so she just chose one on the middle and mid-way up since it made the most sense for her.  
Yukino was now on the ice, waiting for the music to start. She looked absolutely beautiful, wearing a light blue costume with straps and glitter with a matching hairclip. Those together with the blue tint in her hair made her look like an ice princess. When the music started and she took off and she started gliding and twirling on the ice, craning her arms and twisting her body, she looked even more beautiful, and Lucy was in total awe. To her, and apparently to anyone else either she made no mistakes and received applause for some of her jumps and spins. 

Yukino kept her focus on the ice and it's feeling, concentrating completely on her every move, and she felt amazing. The music, the sound of her skates hitting and sliding and gliding on the ice, the faint sound of applause made her feel more alive than ever. She glided to her final move, and with that, she was done, her program was over, and she was happy. She felt like she had given her utmost best, and so did Sorano and everyone behind her. She skated to them, and when she had put the covers on the blades of her skates and had gotten a jacket on, she felt Sorano wrap her arms around her in congratulation.  
"You did great! You were fantastic! I'm so proud of you!" Sorano yelled in excitement. Yukino smiled and hugged her back.  
"Okay, they're announcing your score in a minute, let's listen." Sorano said, parting from the hug.  
Soon, they heard Yukino's score, and cheered together for the highest score in the competition so far, and Yukino felt so happy and satisfied with herself, and the feeling grew as a skater after skater scored less than her. They announced her the winner, and she held back happy tears while collecting her price.

 

Lucy was waiting in the lobby when Yukino and Sorano exited the changing rooms. Sorano looked first at her, and then Yukino and smirked at her.  
"You get five minutes." She said, took the bag Yukino was carrying and walked out.  
Lucy crushed Yukino into a hug and squealed her congratulations.  
"I'm so happy for you! And you looked so gorgeous, and wow, I'm never saying figure skating is lame again!"  
Yukino laughed and they retreated from the hug, Yukino sliding one of her hands to hold Lucy's. Lucy looked at the hands and back at Yukino with now slightly pink cheeks which Yukino found extremely adorable.  
"I was thinking about things last night, not just skating, and I think I realized something." She said shyly, looking at anything but Lucy who in turn couldn't take her gaze off Yukino.  
"I realized that I l-like you... and I know it might be too soon after a break up but I don't really care." Lucy's chest swelled with joy and she felt giddy. "Want to go for a coffee or something with me? I mean, as a date?" Yukino said, mustering the courage to look at Lucy, who was trying to contain her excitement.  
"Yes! Yes, I want to." she smiled in joy.  
"You do?" Yukino asked while smiling. "Ah, I'm so relieved."  
"Of course I would. And I really like you too." Lucy said, still smiling, and took Yukino's other hand in hers.

 

Bonus:

"-and it was, like, the best ending that story could've had!" Lucy exclaimed, almost throwing the pastry in her hand if Yukino hadn't stopped her from doing that.  
"I'm sure." she said, giggling at her excitement. "You're really cute like that, by the way."  
Lucy blushed. "Like what?"  
Yukino smiled and leaned her elbows on the table. "When you talk about something you like."  
"Oh? Thank you, I guess." Lucy said, taking a sip from her coffee, mostly to hide her ever-growing blush.  
"You're also very cute when you blush. And when you try to hide it, I guess." Yukino smirked. Lucy set the coffee down and made some incoherent noises, to which Yukino laughed at. She reached to touch Lucy's hand on the table and said:  
"I'm just teasing. Though I mean everything I say."  
"How's that supposed to make me feel any better?" Lucy cried out, throwing her free hand on the air.  
"Shut up and kiss me." Yukino laughed, to which Lucy complied happily and leaned over to press a sweet kiss on her lips. "I've always wanted to say that!" Yukino snickered.  
"Now you're being the cute one!" Lucy teased, tucking strands of Yukino's hair behind her ear.  
"I guess." Yukino just smiled teasingly, but Lucy could see the tender blush now on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
